the trainiers from unova
by Moemon Legacy
Summary: three trainers from unova plus every fucking moemon my summary sucks
1. Chapter 1

**the three Trainers from unova**

**Moemon legacy**

Jay looked at his clock groggily and noticed it was 1:00 pm. "Damn it!" was the only thing he could only say and wonder why the fuck his mom didn't wake him up. He got up and put his normal clothes on which were a plain t shirt, Grey jeans with his blue hi tops. "MOM!" Jay shouted.

"What is it?" Jay's mom said.

"A little worried why the hell you didn't wake me up today. It is the day I get a Pokemon!" Jay said.

"Oh I'm so sorry dear. I forgot." jay's mom said. "Well go to professor juniper to see if she still got anymore starter Pokemon." his mom said.

"Well okay. I will see later then." Jay said running downstairs and slammed the front door behind him.

"Hey Jay, wait for us!" Jess shouted with Calvin following her.

"Oh hey guys, I was just about to go to your houses." Jay said with a stupid grin.

"Jay, Jess and Calvin! I got some presents for y'all!" Jay's mom said, coming out the house with three small presents. "Here open them." she said with the biggest grin on her face. It was bigger than the grin she had on her when I said I wanted to be a trainer. "Well c'mon, open them already." she said.

"Well okay." and when we opened the present boxes their was one pokeball in each box and our mouths dropped to the ground when we saw them.

I heard a loud "Thank you!" from Jess.

"All of you are welcome." she said.

"Oh hey Mom, are there any Pokemon in these balls?" I said curiously.

"Find out yourself." my mom said with a sly grin going back inside.

"Well guys, lets see if we got a Pokemon!" I said throwing the pokeball in the air.

"Yeah! Lets see!" Calvin said also throwing his pokeball in the air.

"I always wanted a Pokemon." Jess said and the pokeballs popped open showing three Pokemon. Two female Oshawotts, and a male Snivy both with blue shirts and black jeans that showed their curves. They also had black sneakers on.

Snivy had a green shirt that says "I'm a expert pussy eater and had on yellow shorts and grey hi tops".

Hey, our names are Jay, Jess and Calvin what's yours?" Jay asked.

"Our names are Bea, Aqua and Leaf"Bea said.

"Yeah, Jess we should get to know each other a little better." Leaf said in a seductive tone.

"I would but we got to get our pokedex from Professor Juniper before we can bond. But I can't wait to get to bond with you, especially since your shirt says "I'm an expert pussy eater." Jess said sex in her voice.

"So lets go get our pokedex and our 5 pokeballs." Jay said to get Jess's attention before she really did bond with leaf.

"Okay." Calvin said. "Lets hurry so we can bond with our pokemons."

"Yeah!" Jay, Jess, Bea, and Aqua yelled.

We ran up to Professor Juniper's lab. "Hello and welcome to Professor Juniper's lab." one of the scientists said.  
"Professor Juniper is in her office. Follow me." he said while walking to a blue door. "Hello, Miss Juniper three trainers are here to get their starter pokemon." he said.

"Okay, I'm coming." she said behind the door.

"Wait right here for her to come to the door." the scientist said with a cool voice.

"Yeah okay Mr. scientist you don't have to sound cool." jay said.

"So where are the three trainers?" Professor Juniper asked.

"Um Professor Juniper, we are right here behind you." we said at the same time.

"Okay so you the trainers. So are you ready for your first pokemon?" ever she asked.

"Well Miss Juniper we already got a pokemon that Jay's mom gave to each one of us." Calvin said throwing his pokeball in the air. Jess and I did the same thing and they popped open and Bea, Aqua and Leaf appeared.

"These are the pokemon I gave your mom when she was little. But anyways I will give you the starter pokemon I got now." she said. She grabbed some pokeballs and threw them in the air and a pokemon with long silver hair and a pink dress on and pink hi heels on.

"This is Cass, a.k.a Pidove." and another Pokemon appeared and this Pokemon had long brown hair and had a purple jacket on with brown sneakers and brown pants on.

"This is Bailey a.k.a Lilpup." and another pokemon appeared with short blue hair and had on a blue and white shirt and had short blue shorts on. This pokemon was a panpour.

"This is Jake. Okay now you know their names now choose." Juniper said.

"Jay, I'm picking Cass." Calvin said.

"Well I'm picking Jake." Jess said.

"Well I guess I choose Bailey." I said.

"Well here go, your pokedex." Juniper said she gave us each a pokedex. "NOW GET OUT OF HERE!" Juniper screamed.

"Okay lets see what level you are on Aqua."

Breed: oshawott

Type: water

Level: 16

Oshawotts are full of energy and love to fight and love to bond. Very good in bed

Move: water gun, razor shell, aqua jet, hyper beam.

" Wow aqua you got some powerful moves i said"

"Master can we bond now i'm really wet for your cock aqua said in a very sexy voice".

"Okay then lets go to my house my little horny lover".


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Need more pokemon ideas for my pokemon story pm me if you found the next pokemons


End file.
